Room(mate) Wanted
by inkheart9459
Summary: Finding an apartment that's affordable without a roommate in New York City is impossible. When Beca finally starts looking for roommates, she never imagine answering an add posted on a bulletin board, but she does and it leads her to an angel of a German woman. Too bad it seems like said German doesn't like her. Maybe this whole roommate will be harder than she thought.


Okay, so I wasn't productive and so the rest of becommissar week is going to be me posting incomplete one shots which I'll goback and work on at the end of the week. So stay tuned for that, but for now here's the first part of this one. As always thanks toValnixyrie for the beta and the idea coming up-ing.

* * *

Beca ran her hands through her hair. How the hell was anyone supposed to find an apartment in this city that didn't have the rent high enough to take literally her whole paycheck? She had thought LA was bad, but now sitting in New York City, she was finding out that that was completely wrong. LA had been a cakewalk compared to this.

She huffed loudly in the middle of the Starbucks she was occupying. Better that than the hotel room she'd been living out of. Beca had been over the moon with the promotion, but they'd given her like a month to get her shit together and, well, she'd managed to wrap up her apartment in LA nicely, but she hadn't really been able to find anything in New York in that time. Though after seeing a few places and turning them down she was sort of glad she hadn't because she felt like reality here definitely had to be checked out first before she ended up living in a nice apartment in the middle of a neighborhood she was gonna get knifed in.

At this rate she was gonna have to get a roommate to actually get something affordable. She groaned. The last people she'd lived with had been the Bellas and quite frankly they were the only ones she ever wanted to live with unless it was a significant other. But she really didn't want to live in a hotel forever either so she was probably just going to have to bite the bullet.

Ugh, she was totally going to need another coffee for this. She grabbed her wallet, keeping sight of her stuff in the corner of her eye, and ordered another double shot latte with extra caramel just to cheer her up. When they called out her name she walked to the end of the counter and picked it up, taking the first sip and sighing. At least coffee made her happy still.

She caught sight of a bulletin board across the way. Beca squinted, who even used these anymore? But still she walked over and looked over the flyers that were all definitely up to date. Most of them were for concerts and various free shows, there were a couple of cat and dog for sale posters, and a few people looking for roommates. And Beca had no idea why, but she read the roommate posters thoughtfully. But she wouldn't live with anyone who advertised in a Starbucks, would she?

Two dudes looking for another bro to live with, definitely not. Woman with six cats, nope. But the last poster had no real information about who was already living there, just pictures of the apartment, which looked like something out of a housekeeping magazine. The amenities were great, there was actually a washer and dryer in the place, an elevator, and a small gym. It was the height of luxury really, and the price was really decent too, which she wondered how that was possible. Then she saw it was split between three people and that made more sense. It was in the neighborhood Beca was in, too, and she really did like it here. It was sort of artsy with lots of restaurants and things to do and it was close to her work as well.

Oh no, she wasn't actually thinking about this, was she? But she totally was because she was taking one of the little strips of paper with the person's number on it and walking back to her table. Well, she guessed it couldn't really hurt after all. If nothing else she called them, hated the place or the people, and just wouldn't live there. Yeah, that was that then.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed, hoping this wasn't a completely stupid idea.

* * *

A week later she was sitting in the same Starbucks, waiting for the woman she'd talked to, Mina, to come and meet her. The woman has sounded rather no nonsense on the phone, but maybe that was just Beca's impression because of the German accent. Which no one really had a right to sound that awesome over the phone. Like angels singing or some shit. Beca sounded like a fucking Kewpie doll on the phone and she hated it.

The door opened and a gust of November wind whipped inside. Beca looked up to see a tall, blonde woman who looked exactly like an angel would and Beca knew instantly that this was Mina. Holy shit. The woman walked towards her, confidence in her stride, rather serious look on her face.

"You are Beca Mitchell, ja?" She asked when she reached Beca's table.

"Ja, uh, I mean yeah, I am." She stood and offered the other woman her had. "Nice to meet you, Mina."

Mina shook her hand once, gripping hard enough to make Beca flinch just a bit. Hot fucking damn. Did she think that Beca needed a trip to the ER for crushed bones?

They both sat down after that and Mina pulled a couple papers from her bag. She looked up at Beca for half a second before looking down again.

"I am very picky about who I live with. My roommate, however, is not. I asked you here before I showed you the apartment so I could get a feel for if you would be a good fit."

Well, as sort of asshole-ish as that was it was understandable. "Oh, okay, cool. Um, I mean if you want me to tell you about myself I totally could, you gorgeous specimen."

What the literal fuck? It was one thing to compliment the other woman in her mind and call her an angel. It was totally another thing to have comments like that slipping out of her mouth.

Mina frowned and cocked an eyebrow, but went on anyway. "I have a list of questions here for you to answer. Please do try to answer as honestly as possible."

Beca nodded. Who even brought a question sheet to a roommate interview? Oh wait, this perfect woman in front of her. Jesus, she really needed to get laid if this was all her brain was gonna spit out at the sight of the first hot woman. She hadn't even been like this around Chloe in college and she'd been the first girl she'd been with and she'd been a large sexually confused mess.

"What are your sleeping habits?"

"I mean, I have a job, so I'm usually up in the mornings to get there by nine. At night, it just depends on how work's going. I'm a music producer so when we're in the middle of a project sometimes it gets a little crazy. Like there are nights I've gotten home at three to wake up at seven and shit like that."

Mina's face scrunched. "I see. And your cleaning habits?"

"I mean, I'm not a slob or anything. I clean up after myself normally and I'll do like some extra cleaning on the weekends when I have free time, but I'm not like super organized."

Mina's frown intensified. "And do you have any significant other that would be coming around?"

Beca shook her head. "Nope, none, and I'm super new to the city so like no real friends yet even. I mean, like Stacie who lives in Pennsylvania wants to come and chill at some point, but that's like it."

And at that Mina actually looked at least a little pleased. "Do you mind partial nudity? My roommate tends to walk around in only her underwear."

"Uh, yeah, that's cool. Honestly, after living by myself I'll probably forget at least once and walk around with no pants on, especially in the morning. I'm not a whole person in the morning before coffee." Oh god, why did she have to say that again? She walked around with no pants on, did she like sticking her own foot in her mouth? Because Mina was frowning again and as much frowning that had been going on, Beca was sure that that didn't mean anything good for her chances of actually getting this apartment. More looking was gonna fucking suck, damn it why was she so awkward?

"I see. And of course you are good for the rent, yes? It includes electric and water, and the rest of the utilities would be split three ways of course."

"Yeah, of course. The rent price is actually really good and the perk of being a producer is you actually make at least some money, you know?"

Mina started to trace her lips with a long, pale finger and Beca couldn't look away. Jesus, she bet those lips and hands could do sinful things to another person. And she wanted to be that other person. Which she should not be thinking because that would probably just lose her this seemingly nice apartment with awesome rent because she couldn't keep it in her pants.

"Good." Mina looked at her for a long moment. "And the fact that you are attracted to me won't be a problem, right?"

Beca spluttered for a long moment. She didn't think she'd been that obvious even with the whole gorgeous specimen thing.

"No, no, not a problem at all. I can totally keep it in my pants. I mean you're just like a fucking goddess or something and it's hard not to stare but like I'm totally able to control myself, really." And the rambling she was doing right now was really helping the whole image of control thing. Right, Beca Mitchell, dumbass extraordinaire.

Mina hummed before standing. "Well, I think I need to talk to my roommate about your responses. I'll get back to you about looking at the apartment itself."

"Uh, right, thanks for meeting me." Beca knew her face was brighter red than a tomato and she knew she looked horrible like that. Great. Last impression this beautiful creature was going to have of her and it going to be a bad one. And she had lost her shot at the apartment. Her day just couldn't get any better could it?

"Of course. I will perhaps see you around," Mina said as if she didn't really believe it, neither did Beca, so it was fine really.

And with that Mina walked from the coffee shop and out intl the cold air again. Beca laid her head on the table and groaned. Awkwardness 1, Beca like -50.

* * *

Beca's phone rang a few days later and she picked it up absently, still focused on the music in front of her.

"Hello?" She asked, sounding far away even to her own ears.

"Beca? It is Mina."

That snapped Beca right back into the present. She didn't expect to hear from her again, like ever. Not that she hadn't been hoping the super hot woman would call her, but that was more a pipe dream than anything.

"Uh, hey." Beca bit her lip for half a second before continuing, "Did I pass inspection?"

Mina was silent for a half a second too long. "Yes, I suppose you did."

In the background Beca heard someone scoffing. "She's better than the weird one who liked clowns way too much or the guy who just wanted to get into both of our pants, maybe at the same time. Damn it, Mina, sell the apartment to her because I'm about to go broke." It was muffled, but Beca could still make out the words. It had to be Mina's roommate in the background.

Mina growled and said something in German. "Sei ruhig, dummkopf." (shut up block head)

"Nein, wissen Sie, dass ich Recht habe. (no, you know I'm right)

Mina cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Beca, my roommate can be an idiot at times."

Beca held back a snort at that.

"So can she!" her roommate yelled through the phone. Then there was the sound of pounding feet retreating with a laugh and it was quiet again.

"Idiots, I am surrounded by idiots," Mina mumbled under her breath. She sighed heavily before speaking to Beca again. "Anyway, yet again, I am sorry."

"No it's cool. Trust me, I get roommates. My college roommates were a lot like that. Actually, no that was tame compared to what my college roommates would have done. We were a bit over the top, but we had fun."

Mina hummed. "Well, that's nice, but to get to business, I called to ask you when you would like to look at the apartment. If you still would like to live there after you've toured then the spot is yours."

"Oh, awesome, that's great." It really was for more than just the fact that Mina was fucking gorgeous and Beca sort of wanted to see a lot more of her. She wanted to see how cute just-woken-up Mina would be, with her hair everywhere and still in pjs, but that was so not the point right now. She still hadn't found a good apartment and if Mina's was really all that the flyer had said it was she was going to be finally one with apartment hunting, thank the lord Jesus.

"When are you free to look at the apartment?"

"Um, I usually work until at least five everyday, but after that anytime and also Saturday and Sunday pretty much all day. Whatever is convenient for you, really. With enough notice I can pretty much do any time really, as long as I let my boss know and everything. He's pretty chill, a lot more chill than the LA one, which is nice."

"Mhm, yes, well, Saturday at noon works for me. Aren should be home as well, so that will work out even better. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Actually it was going to fucking suck because that meant she had to get up on a fucking Saturday, but she would live. And she would get to see Mina again, and maybe this time she wouldn't be such an awkward asshole. She could dream at least.

"Good, I will see you then."

"Okay, awesome."

"Goodbye, Beca."

"Bye." And as soon as she got that last word out the phone clicked and Beca pulled back and looked at it. Jesus, what was she getting herself into? Also, if Mina was being that short with her, what the fuck were the other people she interviewed for the spot even like? It was sort of clear that Mina wanted basically anyone else to live with her because Beca was a fucking idiot who had given all the wrong answers, and really, she'd probably stared too blatantly too.

But whatever, at least everything was on her side and she was gonna get the apartment, provided it wasn't actually a shit hole in sheep's clothing. If that actually made any sense. Ugh, Mina just scrambled her brain a bit too much.

Beca frowned at that. If that was true, how the hell was she actually going to get through living with Mina?

* * *

On Saturday Beca pressed the buzzer labeled 'Stauss and Amick'. A second later, Mina's voice came out of the speaker.

"Hallo?"

"Oh, hey, it's Beca."

"Good, come up then." The door buzzed and Beca tugged it open. Before she came in she heard a mumbled. "At least you are punctual if nothing else," from the speaker. Mina must not have realized it was still on.

She walked over and into the elevator which took her to the tenth floor. "10F, 10F," she chanted under her breath before figuring out the way the apartment building was set up and walking in the right direction. Beca took a deep breath outside the door of her hopefully future apartment, raised her hand, and then knocked.

A second later Mina opened the door. "Hello."

Beca smiled at her. "Hi."

They stood, staring at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Mina stepped back. "Come in, I'll give you the grand tour in a second."

Beca stepped into the apartment and looked around. It really did look like the couple pictures that were on the flyer, clean enough and well decorated enough for a home magazine. She didn't understand how anyone actually lived here. Beca would be afraid of messing everything up. Which, she was thinking about living here so what exactly was she going to do about that? The guilt would probably wear off eventually, she supposed.

"Aren," Mina called out.

Another woman with dark hair and blue eyes popped out of almost literally nowhere and looked Beca over with a critical eye. "Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie denken, dass sie so schlecht. Sie sieht gut aus für mich. Hot, auch." (I don't know why you think she's so bad. She looks fine to me. Hot, even.)

Okay, that was probably going to get annoying really fast. She had no idea what was being said, but it totally had to be about her. She valiantly tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't quite hack it.

Aren stepped forward and Beca actually noticed that the woman was only in a bra and tight black blue jeans. Mina had said she had a penchant for walking around half naked. It looked like she wasn't wrong. Beca stared for a second, but then shrugged it off.

"Hi, I'm Aren, and you must be Beca. This one talked about you like you were some sort of horrible slob that was going to ruin the entire world, but you look just fine to me." She smiled as Mina made an indignant noise. "She also doesn't like to be called on her shit, but like, she's been stuck with me since elementary school and she'll be stuck with me until we die. Take a look around, it's a nice place and we're nice people. Well, I'm nice people. She's a grump, but she's still nice underneath it."

"Wenn Sie heute Nacht schlafen gehen, ich werde dich töten." (When you go to sleep tonight, I'll kill you.)

"Love you too! And nice meeting you." And with that she nodded at Beca once more, pecked Mina on the cheek, and hopped off.

Mina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, well, that is Aren. She is rather...one of a kind shall we say. I haven't met anyone like her in the fifteen years since we've met, and I doubt I will. Thank goodness." She sighed heavily. "However, that is a different subject. Let me show you around."

Beca nodded and Mina walked forward into the apartment. She veered off from the hallway and into what had to be a living room. The couch actually looked a little bit like it was used and there was even a coffee cup on the table, half full. She had a feeling that was as lived in as this apartment ever looked. She was totally going to have to adjust her cleaning habits.

"This is the living room. Generally Aren spends a great deal of her time in here watching various shows on Netflix, but she can be kicked out with enough yelling."

Aren came through the other door in the room carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a smirk. "Yeah, but it has to be yelling in German. Scarier that way, of course." She flopped down on the couch and started to eat.

"Good thing I know some German then, isn't it?" Beca asked.

Mina looked at Beca. "You know German?"

"Enough to get by as a tourist, and of course all the swear words because what high school idiot doesn't learn those, but that's about it. I always mean to learn more and then somehow always procrastinate." She shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll pick up a few more creative swears from this one," Aren said, pointing at Mina with her sandwich.

"I wouldn't need to swear if you weren't such an idiot," Mina sniped back.

"You love me and you know it."

Mina huffed out a breath, but didn't say anything to deny it. She turned back to Beca. "Through there is the kitchen, if you couldn't tell by the fact that she somehow made a sandwich in half a minute."

"It's a skill." Aren shrugged.

Mina shook her head but started to walk through to the kitchen. Beca followed her and they both stood together in a decently sized kitchen. "Wow, this actually has a decent about of counter space. That's great," Beca said, walking around a bit more to look at everything. The appliances on the counter were all top of the line. Either someone cooked in the apartment, which her money was on Mina if that was true, either that or they just liked keeping up appearances, which was probably also Mina too if that was the case.

"It is very functional, yes." She pointed to a doorway. "The laundry is through there as well as a small pantry. Very small, more than one person at a time can't fit in there, but it serves its purpose well."

Beca nodded and peeked in. As long as it was a washer and dryer she didn't give a damn. That set up was rare in apartment and she was totally going to cash in on it even if a bit of claustrophobia was involved.

"Awesome."

Mina led her through the rest of the apartment quickly. She showed Beca what would be her room. It was a little small, but Beca could make it work, honestly. She could make a glorified closet work as long as she was living with Mina, if she was truly being honest with herself. The bathroom she'd be sharing with Mina and it was neat and tidy as everything else was in the apartment. She sort of wondered how the hell Aren had managed to get the bathroom to herself, but she wasn't about to ask. She was totally fine with the set up how it was.

Mina led her back to the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table. She gestured for Beca to have a seat and Beca followed her direction.

"So, you have seen the apartment and at least part of the building as well. Do you have any other questions or concerns?" Mina asked.

Beca shook her head. Oh, she had concerns, mostly about if she could keep her damn mouth shut around Mina and keep all those stupid compliments in, but that wasn't what Mina meant right now so a negative answer was the right way to go.

"And are you still interested in the apartment?"

Beca could see Mina biting the inside of her cheek. "Yes," she said probably a little too quickly.

"Yay! New roomie!" Aren shouted from the living room.

"Yes, I suppose a yay here would fit," Mina said in the least excited tone of voice possible. Ugh, why did Beca always have to fall for the ones that weren't interested in her at all? She would have thought she would learn by now, but here she was sitting in the kitchen of yet another. Hell, this was now _her_ kitchen because she had found a woman that wasn't interested in her hot. Well, there were other reasons too, but she wasn't in the habit of lying to herself and one of the big reasons was Mina.

"We can go down to the super right now and get everything sorted out. She's expecting us."

"Awesome," Beca said again, smiling.

Mina just hummed and stood from the table. "Come, I'll show you the way. Her office is a bit out of the way, but I can point out the gym on our way there."

Beca sprang up like a small puppy and followed her out. Oh, what was she getting herself into again?


End file.
